The smell of her hair
by pfisher63
Summary: The lengths some will go through for their loved ones.


* * *

I remember that night on the stone steps. We said goodbye and parted for the safety of everyone at the inn. Since then I have devoted myself to ending the circumstances that keep us apart. My death toll is starting to get somewhat large, but I have only one more to kill and then the family will be safe and we can once again be together. 

The killing wasn't really that hard. The hard part was making it look like accidents. After all, it wouldn't do me much good if they suddenly raised their security level, would it. This meant long days and nights watching, learning all routines and habits. Looking for that perfect spot for an "unfortunate" accident. Yes, the killing part was easy.

I suppose that I really am a monster, taking human life so easily. But I don't see them as human. Instead I see them as a type of vermin that must be dealt with if we are ever to be safe. That's part of what makes it easy. The other part is the fact that they are a danger to the ones I love at the inn. My family, something I always wanted but never thought to have. If they were to find Nana then none of them would be safe. That's why I've done the things I did. That's why one more has to die.

This would have been far more difficult if I had been alone in this endeavor, but I have an ally. An inside information source and collaborator. She used to be the lab assistant to the Directors son, but has since been virtually enslaved to the Director. If I hadn't gone to kill her we never would have met.

Usually when I go on the hunt the person winds up getting their final reward. Just that once I stopped to listen, and wound up with a friend and ally. The only person on Earth that knows what I am doing. Truthfully if it weren't for her this could have taken mush longer. The information she provided has been very useful, and after tonight we will both finally be free.

At this moment she is starting our final battle with our enemies. All the captured Dicloni will be released, causing the havoc she needs to get to the main computer. Once there she will erase all data relating to their project. She will then activate the self destruct system, totally destroying the facility. Thanks to the Director, she won't leave. She will stay to die with the daughter that he forcefully fathered with her. They will finally be able to be together, if only for a few seconds. I understand her feelings, considering what I have done for my loved ones safely again. At least she will have the peace of knowing that she and her daughter will be avenged and that the Director will not live out this night.

I drive up to the house in a car just like the ones the Facility owns. I walk up and ring the doorbell. The door opens and he says, " Yes, what is it this late at night?"

I reply, " I'm sorry to bother you this late but there is an emergency at the facility. It seems that the Dicloni have escaped and the computer has been sabotaged. Your presence is needed immediately "

Looking Dumbfounded he exclaims," How could this have happened? The system is foolproof."

I say, " I really don't know, I'm just a driver. I was told to bring you back as soon as possible. If you would come with me, please."

He snaps out of it. " Of course, let's get going." He moves ahead, and when he is in the right spot I grab his forehead and using the knife I had concealed I slit his throat from ear to ear making sure to sever both carotid arteries. He goes to his knees holding his throat. I kick him over and pull off the wig he uses to hide his horns. As he lies there dying I look him in the eye and say," This is for all the innocent people whose lives you ruined in you dash for power. There will be no new world order with you at the lead. Instead you will simply be buried and will rot into the earth, finally being of some use. " Then I kick him in the ribs, " That was for Lucy. Her way of saying good-bye. And this," I say as I kick him in the temple," is for my having been without her for these three years. You see, I can still feel her tears on my chest . I can still taste her kiss on my lips. I can still smell her hair…."


End file.
